


You Didn't Notice?

by eclipsed_pendulum



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsed_pendulum/pseuds/eclipsed_pendulum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ell notices that Tamara's hair smells different. Did she change her shampoo or something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didn't Notice?

The TV was playing at an unnecessarily high volume, but the two girls lounging on the couch in front of it didn't seem to mind.  
Tamara was on the edge, one arm propped up on the armrest and holding up her head. Her eyes were narrowed, presumably irritated by the show playing. Ell was sitting with her legs crossed in the middle, trying to soak in every detail of the show-- Professor Why.  
Though, it was rather hard. The show had a strange plot, but one reoccurring theme-- anything having to do with the Professor was magical.  
His wrench? Magical. Didn't you see how it literally fixed a crack in space and time? His body? Also magical.  
"Ell," Tamara huffed, turning to the girl in question, an eyebrow raised, "Why are we watching this?"  
Ell gave a dramatic sigh, waving her arms around, "Didn't you hear? It's all over Twitter!"  
Tamara sunk back into her seat, crossing her arms, "No." Feigning a hurt expression, Ell spoke again, "The season finale is coming around, so they're marathoning the entire season." "All of it? In a row?" "That is what 'marathons' mean," Ell smiled lightly, "I thought you would know that?" "No, unlike you, I actually have a life,"  
"Says the person who was up until four last night playing Pokémon Go," Ell rolled her eyes playfully, lightly hitting Tamara's shoulder.  
Tamara sat up straight, fishing her phone out of her pocket, "Hey! That Eevee is an important member of our family,"  
"You nearby broke into someone's home to catch it," Ell shot back. "I didn't even break the window," Tamara huffed, "Anyways, it was worth it, just wait until you see the stats on it," Ell leaned over to look at the phone screen and-- the servers are down. Again. So Tamara scowled at her phone screen, and Ell was sure that she would melt her phone if she kept glaring at it like that. Not literally, of course.  
Though, being this close to Tamara, Ell noted that there was a strange smell. It was almost... minty?  
"Did you get a new shampoo?"  
Tamara gave a weird look at Ell, eyebrows drawn together, "No..? How do you even know what my shampoo smells like?"  
Ell sputtered, unable to think of an answer. Tamara smirked, "You should see your face right now,"  
"Still," Ell huffed, sitting up straight again, "You smell like mint."  
Tamara tugged up her hood to sniff it, then simply shrugged, "I don't smell it,"  
"Maybe it's your--" Ell paused mid sentence, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise, "Oh."  
"What is it?"  
"There's something in your hair," Ell gave a vague gesture to the other woman's hair. How helpful.  
Tamara grabbed some of the hair that fell around her face, and found the culprit.  
"Toothpaste," she said flatly, slightly disappointed.  
"Well, why was it in your hair?"  
"Because I brush my teeth in the shower. Toothpaste is bound to get in my hair eventually," Tamara responded, still unamused. Had no one seriously noticed that she never brushes her teeth with them?  
Ell opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out of her for a few seconds, and when she did speak it wasn't exactly what she wanted to say, "How anticlimactic."  
Tamara huffed, running a hand through her hair, and shaking it with disgust after she caught the toothpaste on her fingers, "Tell me about it,"  
"How about I help clean it out?"  
"Sure, I guess."

\--

"Was that really necessary?" Tamara grumbled as they walked back to the couch, all of her hair wet, and dripping onto her shoulders.  
Ell smirked, and raised a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter, "Of course!"  
Tamara groaned, and threw herself back onto the couch, this time lying over the entirety of it. Ell frowned lightly, shoving her friend's legs back to make herself room to sit.  
They both looked up at the TV expectantly.  
Professor Why was still playing, and now this mother became the Lorax. She speaks for the trees.  
"So, Tamara, can we try loading Pokémon Go again?"

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic on this website is drabble about tamara getting toothpaste in her hair  
> sigh
> 
> anyway im pretty sure i butchered the characters but shrug


End file.
